


Fluffy problem

by AntheaWang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: English is not my first language; ), Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, They are cuuuuute, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaWang/pseuds/AntheaWang
Summary: Superman found a puppy.But what would Batman say?





	Fluffy problem

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in English.Sorry for all the mistakes,and I would be grateful if you point out any of them.  
> It's unbeta'd.(SORRY)  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Batman arched his eyebrow when he saw Superman patting a blue-eyed puppy wearing a fury coat which had Bruce Wayne is hot printed across its chest.  
“What’s that about?”He asked in a obviously upsetting voice.  
But clearly Superman ignored the sense of disapproval or at least chose to ignore it .“I found it wandering outside my apartment today.I supposed he was lost .”  
“But it’s not the excuse to bring it to the battlefield.”  
“It’s only a little fight and it was over, B.Huh...It followed me.”Superman shrugged his shoulder as he stroked the dog’s chin.“Frankly to say, I can’t find his owner.It’s like this puppy shows up out of the blue.”  
“Suspicious.”Batman looked down at the puppy which curled up upon Superman’s lab and rolled his eyes.“Wearing a stupid coat at the same time.”  
Superman giggled.“It’s not a fair thing to say. ”  
But Batman didn’t response.He stared at the puppy ,it was waging its tail at a high speed longing for more tenderness given by the Man of Steel.  
“Don’t tell me you are going to keep it.”Batman mumbled.  
“I can’t.My apartment is not big enough for him,I mean,an energetic puppy.”Superman blinked.“And it’s against the rules.”  
“Can you---”  
“No.”Batman interrupted before Superman can finish his sentence.“Neither the Manor nor the Watchtower.”  
“I can take its coat off---” “No.”  
“Just for a week---” “No.”  
“Come on,there’s got to be a spare room---” “No.”  
Superman paused and stood up,holding the little puppy in his arms.He leaned towards Batman with a innocent look,eyes shinning like sapphires.  
“Please, Bruce.”  
Batman looked into his lover’s baby blue eyes and finally gave up.  
“Only a week.”Batman signed. “And the coat’s off.”  
Hearing of this ,Superman’s eyes brightened up. “Thanks ,B.”He smiled, not in the usual Superman style. It’s that kind of smile that a mild mannered reporter from Kansas would have if he heard a piece of delighted news.  
“Only in your quarters.”Batman added.  
“Oh...”The smile disappeared ,Superman looked down at the puppy in disappointment.  
“What do you have in mind? A equipped room with a baby sitter? ”Batman raised his eyebrow.  
“No,I just think that maybe you and I,we can raise him together. ”Superman stepped forward and kissed his Dark Knight gently on the lips. “And it seems that he agrees.”  
Batman looked down and spotted a short tail waving under his cape, the puppy must jump out of Superman’s arms seconds before.It looked like the puppy had found a secured spot under the cape and tucked itself into the darkness within the walls of the Bat’s wings,pleasantly decided that it’s a good place to stay.  
“I only said a week.”Batman sounded determined but a merely detectable smile gave him away.  
“Then a week it is.”Superman turned around.There’s a magnificent sunset behind him,outlined his body shape with a glorious rose pink colour.  
Batman couldn’t see his face,but the joy in his voice was quite outstanding.  
“I love you,Bruce.”He said.  
“Me too,Clark.”He replied.  
They both smiled,enjoying the moment when the light of the day gave in to the darkness of the night.  
It was nothing like this.  
It was nothing like them.

END


End file.
